


Kimi no Na wa

by ShioriAkaitsuki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanamura (Overwatch), Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Kimi no Na wa AU, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Minor Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Minor Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, New York City, Noodle Dragons, Overwatch - Freeform, Papa Reyes, Shimada Brothers, Shimada Spirit Dragon(s) - Freeform, Todos son jovencitos, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Young Hanzo Shimada, Your Name AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAkaitsuki/pseuds/ShioriAkaitsuki
Summary: A veces, cuando me despierto por la mañana…Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando.Nunca consigo recordar el sueño que he tenido, pero…La sensación de que he perdido algo,o alguien, me acompaña un buen rato.Esta sensación ha estado conmigo desde aquel día…El día en el que cayeron las estrellas…Fue como si…Como si me encontrara dentro de un sueño…Lo que está claro es que fue, una visión maravillosa.





	1. ¿Quién eres?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Este es mi primer trabajo en esta maravilla de pagina,  
> he leído y disfrutado de muchos de los fics que hay por aquí,  
> ya iba siendo hora de que yo también subiera alguno!  
> así que aquí os dejo el primer capitulo de un proyecto Mchanzo que he tenido  
> en mente desde que vi la obra maestra que es Kimi no Na wa (Your Name) 
> 
> Empece este proyecto junto a mi amiga theandriusmile quien esta haciendo  
> este impresionante trabajo https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651810/chapters/36353718  
> sobre la película, pasaos por allí si queréis disfrutar de un buen Genzo! 
> 
> Espero que os guste! owo

-A veces, cuando me despierto por la mañana…Me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando.-Un chico japonés pensó mientras se levantaba de su cama, mirando hacia la pared más cercana de su habitación.-

-Nunca consigo recordar el sueño que he tenido, pero…-Suspiró un chico americano, pasándose una mano por sus castaños cabellos, aun sentado en su cama.-

-Pero…La sensación de que he perdido algo, o…Alguien, me acompaña un buen rato. –El joven de pelo largo y negro se levantó, lavándose la cara en el cuarto de baño.-

-Es como si siempre…Estuviera buscando algo, o…A alguien. –Pensó el americano mientras se vestía con una camisa, preparándose para su día.-

-Esta sensación ha estado conmigo desde aquel día…-El japonés término de atarse el pelo con una cinta dorada adornada con un típico estampado de olas japonés, en una coleta baja y suelta.-

-El día en el que cayeron las estrellas…Fue como si…-El americano miro hacia el cielo despejado, subiendo a su tren.-

-Como si me encontrara dentro de un sueño. –Suspiro el japonés apoyándose contra la ventana de su tren.-

Lo que está claro es que fue, una visión maravillosa. -Ambos miraron por la ventana, justo cuando los trenes se cruzaron y sorprendidos pudieron intercambiar sus miradas. -

~Bibibibip bibibibip~ 

-Nmg…-Gruñó el joven de pelo negro al escuchar su despertador, removiéndose en su incomodo futón ¿Dónde estaba su cama?- 

-Jesse…-Susurro una voz.-

-Jeese… ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- Le miró avergonzado el chico de pelo negro mientras se alejaba hacia las puertas abiertas del tren.-

-Emm… ¡…!–El americano le miro sorprendido, alzando una mano hacia el al ver que se marchaba.- ¡Espera! 

-Ugh -Se quejó al ser empujado por los pasajeros hacia el exterior.- Me llamo… -Dijo rápidamente desatándose la cinta dorada del pelo.- ¡Hanzo! –Gritó ya fuera del tren, lanzando la cinta que fue atrapada por la mano del joven de pelo castaño. -

-¡Aah! –El japonés se reincorporó en el futón despertándose asustado. -… ¿Qué…? –Miró desorientado su habitación, sin ser capaz de reconocer nada de lo que le rodeaba y miró curioso sus blancas piernas enredadas en las sabanas…Algo no iba bien ¿Desde cuándo era tan pálido?- …Wow –Resopló al mirarse más detenidamente y ver unos fuertes pectorales medio tapados en lo que parecía ser una bata lujosa…O…Espera, era un ¿Kimono?.- Esto es muy raro…Y realista~ -Suspiró el joven amasándose los pectorales mientras miraba hacia la pared típicamente japonesa con algún que otro poster de anime.- 

-… ¿Anija? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó en perfecto japonés un chico de pelo corto y verde unos años más joven que él, parado en la puerta medio abierta.-

-¿Ani…Que? ¿Y tú quién eres chaval? –El joven de pelo negro le miro desorientado frunciendo el ceño, sin parar su masaje de pectorales.-

-Eeeh…Anija, ¿Has estado matándote a estudiar inglés otra vez? Ni de coña me hagas hablar así.-Rió el joven sin entender nada, contestándole en japonés, pero al ver la cara de pánico de su hermano, como si no entendiera ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, empezó a preocuparle.-… ¿Hanzo? ¿Estás bien? -Se acercó con precaución.-

-¿Hanzo? –Le miró confuso.- Ohh~

-Emm…Déjalo, y ven a desayunar.-Le contestó esta vez en inglés, levantando una ceja curioso, pensando que quizá solo seguía medio dormido después de una intensa noche de estudio y cerró la puerta.-

-Suspiró, pensando que al menos ahora le entendía y se levantó curioso hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación, pensando que todo era como muy tradicional y elegante al mismo tiempo.-… ¡Madre mía! Pero… ¡Wow! McCree, eres jodidamente sensual en este sueño.-Gritó riendo al ver su reflejo, definitivamente este no era su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar deleitarse al ver los anchos hombros de este joven asiático, además de toquetear su rostro tan suave y liso al igual que su largo pelo negro.- 

~~~~~~

Hanzo bajo tranquilo las escaleras de madera hasta el comedor tradicional, donde su padre, el alcalde del pequeño pueblo de Hanamura, desayunaba educadamente un cuenco de arroz acompañado de varias verduras y sopa de miso. 

-Buenos días padre. – Saludó Hanzo en japonés, acercándose a la arrocera para echarse un bol de arroz.-

-Oh… ¿Hoy no practicas tu inglés? -Le miró curioso tomándose la sopa. -

-¿Eh? …Tengo clase por la tarde ¿Por qué? .-Le miró confuso sentándose a la mesa.-

-Ayer te pasaste el día hablando en inglés, cosa que está muy bien, tienes que dominar el idioma si quieres ser alguien en el futuro. -Asintió, ignorando la cara de desconcierto de su hijo. -

-¿Qué futuro hay en este pueblo diminuto? -Resopló el joven de pelo verde acercándose a la cocina aun en su pijama y totalmente despeinado. -

-Genji. -Regañó su padre. - ¿Aun estas así? Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.-

-Que va, soy rápido como un ninja…¡Hu! Ha! Wa! -Hizo un movimiento de manos, robándole una tostada a su hermano.-

-¡Oye! -Gruñó Hanzo dándole en la mano.-

-¡Anija! Pero si hoy hablas mi idioma.- Rió sentándose a su lado.-

-Yo…No, no recuerdo que ayer hablara en inglés. -Suspiró aun confuso.-

-Más bien, hablabas como un vaquero en esas pelis que te gustan~ Con ese acento raro -Se burló, haciendo sonrojar al otro.-

-¡Calla y come! -Gruñó metiéndole la tostada en la boca, terminando su desayuno mientras pensaba que le habría pasado ayer, sin conseguir recordar nada.-

-En fin…Pasad un buen día, me marcho a la oficina.-Dijo su padre levantándose de la mesa.- No olvidéis que esta noche celebraremos el ritual de Hanzo para ofrecer su sake a los dragones.- 

-Pfff…Que pereza…-Resopló Genji derritiéndose sobre la mesa.- 

-Genji, es una tradición importante, y sobre todo para mi…Espero que no te la saltes.- Advirtió Hanzo comiéndose el arroz.- 

-Lo mismo digo, debes apoyar a tu hermano y prestar atención ya que dentro de unos años te tocara a ti realizarlo.- Comentó su padre, agarrando su maletín mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la gran casa estilo japonesa.-

Genji resopló aun tirado en la mesa.- ¿En serio crees en esas cosas? ¿Que los dragones van a aparecer y tomarse tu sake lleno de babas? Que puto asco.- Rió reincorporándose para seguir comiendo.- 

Hanzo le miró sonrojándose avergonzado, prefiriendo no comentar que tenía la absurda ilusión de que los dragones de la familia aparecieran y guiaran su camino, aun sin tener claro que sería de el en el futuro ¿Debería seguir los aburridos pasos de su padre? Se estaba preparando para ello pero… ¿Era lo que quería de verdad? ¿Qué fueron de sus ambiciones de cuando era un niño? Viajar, ver el mundo detrás de los muros de su casa y su pequeño pueblo, le encantaría ir a Estados Unidos, el país de las oportunidades, pintar y hacer tiro con arco por diversión, y no por mantener las tradiciones, últimamente lo único que hacía era matarse a estudiar y conseguir buenas notas, para ser en un futuro un alcalde respetado como su padre, ¿Quién iba a respetarlo si eran el hazmerreír de la ciudad? Genji desesperado por atraer la atención de los demás, deseando ser un chico normal y no el hijo del temido alcalde, y el siempre guardando las formas, sin poder salir apenas de casa y…

-¿Anija? ¿Estas escuchando? 

-¿Eh? -Hanzo le miró confuso volviendo en sí, apartando sus indecisiones a un lado.- 

-¡El cometa! Va a pasar un cometa en unas semanas.- Sonrió Genji apuntando con los palillos hacia la televisión que había en el comedor.-

Hanzo miro hacia la pantalla, viendo en las noticias como una reportera hablaba entusiasmada sobre un cometa que pasaba muy cerca de la tierra cada 100 años.  
-¡Dicen que pasara por Hanamura justo la noche del festival! ¿Podemos ir Anija? -Preguntó esperanzado.- 

-Oh…No se Genji, lo consultaremos con papá. -Dijo levantándose y recogiendo la mesa.-

-Pff papá nos dirá…¿Un festival? Qué tontería es esa, tenéis que quedaros en casa meditando tres horas bajo los cerezos en flor para conectar vuestros espíritus con estas tierras sagradas que algún día estarán en vuestras manos .-Refunfuño poniendo voz grave.- ¡Papa no sabe divertiste! Me sorprende que no haya anulado los festivales ya.

-Suspiró sonriendo levemente al oír su voz, rodando los ojos.- Estoy seguro de que nos dejara ir si se lo planteamos bien… Ahora ve a vestirse o llegaremos tarde por tu culpa, como siempre 

-¡Ja! Ayer llegamos tarde por la tuya -Sonrió acusándole con el dedo, levantándose de la mesa.- 

-¡Imposible! -Se sorprendió frunciendo el ceño.- No he llegado tarde a ningún sitio en mi vida.

-Pues ayer~ no parabas de remolonear, estabas mazo de torpe.-Rió.- 

-Estas mintiendo. - Refunfuñó terminando de recoger la mesa y se preparó para salir, escuchando a Genji burlarse mientras correteaba para vestirse.-

Ambos hermanos salieron de la enorme casa rodeada por unos altos y elegantes muros y caminaron a paso rápido hasta la escuela casi en la otra punta del pueblo. Una vez allí, Genji se despidió reuniéndose con su mejor amigo Tekhartha Zenyatta, un joven monje venido de Nepal. Al contrario que Genji, Zenyatta era alto y de piel más oscura, con nueve marcas rojas en la frente que simbolizaban los tres principios del budismo. Cuando se presentó en la clase de Genji ambos congeniaron al instante a pesar de la tranquilidad de Zenyatta y la hiperactividad de Genji, quien convenció a su nuevo amigo para hacerse unas dilataciones y darle un toque más moderno al monje.  
Por otro lado, Hanzo se encontraba solo en su clase al ser tres años mayor que su hermano, pero eso no evitaba que se reunieran en el recreo. Ojalá esa hora llegara pronto, en lugar de la eterna clase de historia.

-¿Shimada? ¿Shimada Hanzo? -Preguntó el profesor al pasar lista y llegar a su nombre.-

-¡Presente! -Dijo Hanzo poniéndose recto en su silla.- 

-Vaya, hoy sí que te acuerdas de tu nombre.- Sonrió el profesor recordando como ayer mismo el joven parecía totalmente desorientado y no respondía a su llamada.-

-¿Eh? -Hanzo le miró confuso, avergonzándose cuando sus compañeros se rieron de él, escuchando algún comentario como “Que chico más raro”-  
Hanzo suspiró encogiéndose en su asiento mientras abría su cuaderno, cogió un lápiz y buscó un hueco donde dibujar, pasando las hojas y tensándose al ver una frase escrita en inglés con una pésima letra en mayúsculas.

-“¿Quién eres?”- Murmuró leyéndolo, teniendo una sensación extraña en su pecho. Hanzo miró a su alrededor, pensando que alguien le habría gastado una broma pero nadie parecía estar prestándole atención.-


	2. Dragones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Según la tradición familiar, al cumplir los 18 años un Shimada debe preparar su sake tradicional en el santuario.  
> Al ofrecerlo a los cielos, un dragón descenderá acudiendo a la llamada, y si el Shimada es digno de ello,  
> se formara un vínculo entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis!

-¿Hablas en serio?-Preguntó Hanzo tomando un sorbo de su batido, seguido de un mordisco al pan de melón.- 

-Totalmente, ayer no eras tu. -Dijo Zenyatta con calma, comiendo una barrita de cereales sentado junto a los dos hermanos bajo un frondoso árbol en el patio del recreo.-

-¡Es lo que te he dicho! ¿Por qué a mi no me crees? -Refunfuñó Genji sorbiendo ruidosamente su batido de chocolate.-

-Es que…No recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer -Suspiró Hanzo.- ¿Crees que me pasó algo? Quizá me golpee en la cabeza o…

-¿…Tuviste un viaje astral? -Sonrió Zenyatta terminándole la frase.-

-¡Bah! Tonterías.-Rió Genji dándole a Zen un codazo.- Ya no estás en el templo, aquí no hay nada espiritual.

-Genji, en todas partes hay energía espiritual que nos hace ver o sentir cosas más haya de nuestros mundanos pensamientos.-Dijo en un tono tranquilo, ganándose un suspiro de su amigo.-

-Bueno…Sea lo que sea, espero que no me vuelva a pasar, esta noche es el ritual y todo tiene que salir perfecto -Frunció el ceño terminándose el pan.-

-Jo Anija, ayer eras mucho más divertido~ -Sonrió.- Después del recreo nos saltamos las clases y fuimos a dar una vuelta, era como si nunca hubieras visto el pueblo.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Me salte la clase de geometría?! -Gritó con pánico. –

-La verdad es que fue una tarde muy divertida.- Rió Zen.-

-¡¿Tú también faltaste a clase?! …Dios -Resopló llevándose una mano al rostro, escuchando a su hermano reír.-

Después de las clases los hermanos volvieron a casa, Genji se pasó la tarde jugando a la consola mientras Hanzo terminaba unos trabajos, al llegar la noche ambos se dieron un baño y se vistieron con kimonos tradicionales de la familia Shimada.

Hanzo se vistió con un elegante kimono azul marino con el estampado de dos dragones dorados entrelazados entre si, y se recogió el largo cabello en un moño trenzado bien sujeto con su cinta dorada favorita. Por otro lado, Genji llevaba un kimono en degradado de verdes, con un solo dragón estampado en dorado en la parte de la espalda, y mantuvo su peinado casual, viéndosele de un verde más cálido bajo las luces que iluminaban el camino al pequeño santuario familiar.

El santuario de los Shimada se encontraba en la parte trasera de la gran casa, justo enfrente del frondoso bosque que conducía al templo de los dragones de la familia.  
Según la tradición familiar, al cumplir los 18 años un Shimada debe preparar su sake tradicional en el santuario. Al ofrecerlo a los cielos, un dragón descenderá acudiendo a la llamada, y si el Shimada es digno de ello, se formara un vínculo entre ellos, de esta forma el dragón gozara del mundo terrenal durante la vida de su compañero, quien contara con la protección y sabiduría de su dragón. 

-¿Estas nervioso hijo mío? –Preguntó Sojiro a su hijo mayor, viéndole caminar muy serio y tenso hacia el altar al aire libre, elevado por una plataforma de madera pintada de rojo al igual que las vallas que rodeaban el lugar, elegantemente decoradas con cuerdas blancas y pequeños adornos dorados.

-N-No…-Vaciló subiendo las escaleras, viendo que algunas personas del pueblo estaban pasando por allí y se quedaban a curiosear, la mayoría eran ancianos que conocían muy bien las tradiciones de la familia, otros sin embargo cuchicheaban sobre como el alcalde podía perder el tiempo con sus hijos enseñándoles fantasías como esta.

-Lo harás muy bien Hanzo…Los dragones acudirán a tu llamada.-Asintió su padre, sentándose al estilo seiza en uno de los cojines sobre el suelo de madera.-

-¡Animo Anija! –Sonrió Genji sentándose al lado de su padre, sabiendo que Hanzo estaría al borde de un ataque de pánico y más al ver a la gente acercarse. Aun no podría tomarse en serio todo esto, pero sabía que su hermano creía en los dragones y como buen hermano menor que era debía apoyarle.-

Hanzo respiró hondo, viendo a su familia ya situada en su sitio. Giró la cabeza hacia a sus espectadores y sonrió levemente al ver a Zenyatta situarse cerca de las vallas, sonriéndole con calma. Al menos, se sentía apoyado por las personas que más le importaban…Ojalá su madre aun siguiera con ellos.

De repente, se escuchó el golpe de un tambor y las puertas interiores del santuario se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a los ancianos de la familia Shimada que veneraban y cuidaban tanto del santuario de la casa como del templo de los dragones. Los ancianos fueron avanzando en fila mientras un joven aprendiz seguía con el ritmo del tambor. 

-Shimada Hanzo, es la hora de que sigas la honorable tradición de la llamada de los dragones.- Informó uno de los ancianos.- No nos defraudes muchacho, y comienza cuando estés listo.-Asintió tomando asiento junto a los demás ancianos, en los cojines que estaban colocados al otro lado de la sala, enfrente de Sojiro y Genji.-

Hanzo respiró hondo, concentrándose en el ritmo del tambor para comenzar una antigua danza, moviéndose con fuerza y elegancia por todo el escenario. Con su último movimiento, se desplazó hasta la gran campana dorada en uno de los laterales del santuario, agarro el mazo de madera y dio un fuerte golpe haciéndola resonar.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa? -Se quejó una de las chicas que estaban en grupo, riendo por los ridículos movimientos que había hecho Hanzo.- 

-Qué tontería.-Rió otro joven, viendo como ahora Hanzo se acercaba hasta los ancianos que le entregaban un cuenco de arroz, y una calabaza de madera con el símbolo de la familia; Dos dragones mordiendo la cola del otro.- 

Hanzo se sentó en posición seiza en el centro del escenario, tomo un poco de arroz con sus propias manos, masticándolo con calma y una vez bien triturado se acercó la calabaza a sus labios, vertiendo el mejunje en el interior.

-¡Puagh! ¡Qué asco! -Se quejó una de las chicas haciendo una mueca.-

-¿¡No le da vergüenza!? -Rió otra dando un paso atrás.- 

Hanzo las miro de reojo, sonrojándose avergonzado al escuchar claramente los comentarios.

-Gilipollas…-Resopló Genji mirando con odio al grupo que solo había venido para molestar, teniendo ganas de levantarse a por ellos, si no fuera porque su padre ya le estaba dando una mirada de advertencia. -

Hanzo cerró la calabaza, sujetando bien el corcho con unas cuerdas y la situó frente a él en el suelo, cerrando los ojos, esperando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

-…Pfff esto es ridículo, vámonos.-Dijo uno de los chicos del grupo, marchándose seguido de los demás.-

Hanzo guardó silencio, manteniéndose firme mientras pensaba si de verdad algún dragón le elegiría. Antes de que empezara a dudar se levantó un fuerte viento a su alrededor, notando una especie de estática en el ambiente y se sorprendió quedándose sin aliento por un momento al notar como esa electricidad se introducía en su interior, quemándole el brazo izquierdo. 

-Nmgh…-Hanzo se encorvó levemente, doliéndole el brazo pero enseguida la dolorosa sensación fue calmándose, dejándole con más energía que nunca.-

-¿Anija? -Genji se preocupó al ver la cara de dolor de su hermano, reincorporándose un poco dudoso, pero se levantó del todo al ver a su padre y los ancianos levantarse y caminar hacia él.-

-¿Y bien? -Preguntó Sojiro acercándose expectante a su hijo.- 

-¿Anija estas bien? -Le miró preocupado.-

-Hanzo soltó un suspiro, levantándose y mirándose el brazo izquierdo con algo de temor ¿Qué había sido ese dolor? Con cuidado se fue levantando la manga del kimono, siendo rodeado por los ancianos para evitar miradas indiscretas. - 

-¡¿Pero qué!? -Gritó Genji sorprendido, subiéndole la manga hasta el hombro para ver el intrincado tatuaje de un dragón azul enroscado por todo su brazo.- ¡Es impresionante! Ay joder sí que existen…-Se tensó Genji, aun maravillado pasando un dedo por las escamas azuladas.- ¡Ay! -Lo apartó rápidamente al sentir como un calambre.- 

-Pues claro…¿Por qué sino tendría uno en la espalda? -Preguntó Sojiro mirando indiferente a su hijo menor.-

-Yo que sé, a lo mejor era de tu época rebelde o…yakuza.-Se burló.-

-Es…-Hanzo suspiró sin salirle las palabras.- Es…Increíble.-Suspiró feliz mirándose el brazo.-

-Hanzo…Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- Sonrió su padre dejando una mano sobre su hombro.- Tu madre también estaría orgullosa… -Hanzo sonrió algo triste al pensarlo y asintió, viendo como los ancianos se marchaban tan solo inclinándose levemente hacia el cómo respeto.-

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hace con esto? -Preguntó Genji cogiendo la calabaza del suelo.-

-Cuando el sake fermente, debe llevarlo al templo de los dragones que se encuentra en el bosque.- Asintió Sojiro.- Guárdalo bien, o sino los dragones no sabrán que estas satisfecho con la unión.

-Entendido.-Asintió Hanzo cogiendo su calabaza, marchándose al interior de la casa-

~Bibibibip bibibibip~ 

-Nmg…-Gruñó Hanzo al escuchar su despertador, removiéndose en su cama y cayéndose al suelo con un fuerte golpe. …Espera, ¿Dónde estaba su futón?- 

-¿Pero qué…? -Murmuró aun adormilado reincorporándose en el suelo, quedándose sentado.- ¿Dónde…Estoy? -Preguntó para si mismo empezando a asustarse al no reconocer la habitación. Su decoración típicamente japonesa se había convertido en una habitación pequeña llena de ropa tirada por el suelo, algunos comics de superhéroes y posters de películas americanas, sobre todo del oeste.- ¡Aaaah! -Gritó asustado al mirar sus manos, eran mucho más grandes y morenas. 

Hanzo se levantó del suelo rápidamente y corrió al pequeño espejo que había colgado en la pared. Se quedó atónito al ver su reflejo, ahora era un joven americano bronceado por el sol, con pelo castaño y corto, de complexión fuerte y mucho más alto que él. 

-¿Qué está pasando? -Murmuró pasándose una mano por la perilla castaña de este muchacho.-


	3. Soy Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo caminó emocionado mirando cada escaparate de todas las maravillosas tiendas que había, tanto de muebles modernos, como pastelerías, cafeterías llenas de gente, tiendas de videojuegos, ropa extravagante, lo que daría por tener tanta diversidad en Hanamura, Genji se volvería loco si estuviera aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Aquí os dejo el capitulo 3,  
> las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes!

¡¡¡Americaaaa~ Fuck Yeah~!!! -Una ruidosa melodía sonó de repente proveniente de un móvil en la mesilla.-

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? -Gritó Hanzo asustado sin esperarse algo así, correteo hacia la mesilla y miro el móvil, alguien llamado Fareeha le estaba llamando ¿Debería contestar? Bueno…De todas formas esto tenía que ser un sueño.- ¿Si? -Contestó en japonés.-

-¿Jeese? ¿Dónde estás? Se que sueles dormirte pero paso de esperarte, nos vemos en clase.-Dijo lo que parecía ser una mujer, hablando en un inglés extrañamente acentuado y sin poder contestar nada más oyó el pitido de que había colgado.- …Jesse -Probó a decir el nombre extranjero, entonces se llamaba Jesse.- Supongo que…Tendré que ir a la escuela.- Hanzo se giró hacia el armario de madera, donde debería haber colgado un uniforme ¿Quizá aquí no había de eso? Por el idioma de esa Fareeha debía estar en algún lugar de habla inglesa.-

De todas formas, Hanzo abrió el armario y buscó algo que ponerse, optando por unos simples pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta roja con el dibujo de una calavera con sombrero cowboy ¿Este chico no tenía nada más elegante? O al menos algo azul aparte de los vaqueros. 

Después de intentar peinar esa maraña de pelo y de pasar un vergonzoso momento en el cuarto de baño, Hanzo salió a lo que sería su salón; era bastante amplio para lo pequeña que parecía ser la casa, estaba decorado con una mezcla de objetos rurales y modernos.

-Buenos días mijo…-Dijo en español un hombre bastante grande y mucho más moreno que él mismo. -

-Ah…eeh…Buenos días. - Respondió Hanzo en inglés, pensando que este hombre debía ser su padre, aunque no entendiera nada de lo que le había dicho.-

El hombre pareció curioso al obtener esa respuesta, pero enseguida sonrió dejando un plato de tortitas sobre la mesa. 

-Desayuna antes de que se te haga más tarde.- Dijo esta vez en inglés, terminándose el café, limpiándose el espeso bigote con una servilleta al igual que su barba negra.-

-S-sí, muchas gracias padre -Asintió Hanzo un poco cortado sentándose a la mesa, cogiendo el tenedor y mirándolo curioso, tenía alguno por casa pero rara vez los usaba.

-Eh…Jeese ¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó su padre extrañado, al escuchar a su hijo hablar tan formal, viéndole sentado con la espalda recta mirando el tenedor como si nunca lo hubiera utilizado antes.-

-Oh, sí, sí -Sonrió levemente bajando el tenedor, empezando a comerse las tortitas bañadas en sirope de arce y nata; él prefería el sirope de chocolate, pero este mejunje dulce no estaba nada mal. - Pero… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

-Claro…

-Uhm… ¿Dónde…Esta mi instituto? -Sonrió algo nervioso, tomando un sorbo de café.-

Después de convencer a su supuesto padre de que no estaba enfermo o se había dado un golpe en la cabeza, Hanzo salió del apartamento para dirigirse a su instituto, teniendo el camino apuntado en una hoja de cuaderno. 

Cuando abrió la puerta y salió al exterior se quedó totalmente maravillado al ver la ciudad que le rodeaba.

-No puede ser…Estoy…¡¿En Nueva York?! -Sonrió feliz viendo los altos rascacielos, el ruido de la gente, los coches, las aceras llenas de turistas, todo era tan brillante, tan vivo.-

Hanzo caminó emocionado mirando cada escaparate de todas las maravillosas tiendas que había, tanto de muebles modernos, como pastelerías, cafeterías llenas de gente, tiendas de videojuegos, ropa extravagante, lo que daría por tener tanta diversidad en Hanamura, Genji se volvería loco si estuviera aquí.

Un par de horas después, puede que más, consiguió llegar a su instituto, según el cartel se trataba de una escuela pública, quizá por eso no había uniforme, según había oído de su padre, Sojiro, en estos sitios había más delincuencia que aprendizaje.

Hanzo caminó curioso por el camino que daba a las puertas del edificio, viendo que algunos de los alumnos comenzaban a salir por la puerta, sacando su almuerzo de la mochila. 

-¡Jesse! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? -Resopló una chica morena de pelo negro, decorado con una trencita a un lado.- Estábamos empezando a preocuparnos…

-Yo no estaba preocupado, ha llegado a la hora del recreo como es normal. - Rió un chico de piel oscura con rastas, pasándole un brazo tras los hombros a Hanzo, quien se tensó por el repentino contacto.- 

-Ahh…Si, es que…Me perdí.-Murmuró Hanzo algo avergonzado.- 

-¿Cómo? Dios ¡Jesse! Sé que aun estarás acostumbrado a tu pueblecito de Santa Fe, pero después de dos años aquí, no deberías perderte -Suspiró Fareeha, yendo hacia una pequeña mesa de madera con bancos, dejando encima la bolsa con su almuerzo.- 

-¿Santa Fe? –Preguntó Hanzo curioso, siguiendo a los dos chicos a sentarse, dándose cuenta ahora de que no había traído nada para el almuerzo.- Oh…Olvide mi comida. –Suspiró, resultándole raro tener tanta hambre en un sueño, y más después de haberse atiborrado a tortitas…Quizá el tamaño de este chico tenía algo que ver.-

-¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza? –Negó Fareeha dándole la mitad de su bocata de lomo y queso.-

-Aun estará dormido- Rió Lucio dándole un par de galletas.-

-¡O-Oh no no! No es necesario, os lo agradezco… -Dijo Hanzo rápidamente al verles, inclinando levemente la cabeza como agradecimiento.- 

-¿Le estas diciendo que no a un bocata? –Preguntó Fareeha con cautela, subiendo una ceja.-

-¿Y qué haces con la cabeza? –Rio al ver a Hanzo reincorporase avergonzado.- Hoy estás muy raro…

-N-Nada es que…Esta bien, muchas gracias. -Sonrió sinceramente, aceptando la comida de sus compañeros y notando una agradable sensación en el pecho, como cuando estaba disfrutando de la tarde con Genji y Zenyatta, pero de una manera distinta…Estos eran sus amigos, bueno del tal Jesse, pero era agradable estar con gente nueva para variar, gente que no le mirara raro por ser de la familia Shimada.

-En fin, ¿Queréis ir a alguna cafetería después de clase? –Preguntó Fareeha empezando a comer su almuerzo.- 

-Ah… ¿¡A una cafetería!? –Se entusiasmó Hanzo apretando el bocata entre sus manos, justo hace unos días se había estado quejando con Genji sobre eso, Hanamura ni si quiera tenía un café donde ir a tomar algo, pero sí que tenía dos bares y un club nocturno, cosa que a Genji no le molestaba pero no debería estar bebiendo a su edad.-

Al salir de las clases, Hanzo y sus nuevos amigos se dirigieron a una nueva cafetería que había abierto en el centro. Hanzo caminó mirando maravillado la ciudad, haciendo fotos con el móvil a todo lo que le parecía interesante, ojala pudiera quedarse con estas fotos.

-Pareces un turista. -Rió Lucio entrando al interior del café, tomando asiento junto al gran ventanal que daba a la transitada calle.-

-Bueno, hoy…Hace un buen día.-Sonrió levemente Hanzo, encogiéndose de hombros y miró lo que había en el menú.- Que precios más altos…

-¿Qué dices? Está muy bien de precio.-Sonrió Fareeha- ¿Ya sabes que vas a tomar?

-Pues…Si, tomare una tarta de queso con base de bizcocho de chocolate, un mini browney y un batido de cookies. -Sonrió pensando que el dinero no importaba, total, era solo un sueño.-

-¡Wow! ¡Así me gusta, hoy te has pasado al lado dulce! -Rio Lucio dándole un codazo, haciendo que Hanzo solo sonriera avergonzado encogiéndose en sí mismo.- 

Después de una buena comida y fotografiar todos los platos que les servían, una estridente melodía se emitió desde su teléfono.-

-Oh, vaya…Según esta alarma voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. -Se preocupó Hanzo ¿También tenía que trabajar? Quería quedarse comiendo más dulces con sus amigos.-

-Oh, ¿hoy tenías turno? Pues corre.-Dijo Fareeha pidiendo la cuenta.-

-Sí, Supongo… -Suspiró levantándose y sacó la cartera, pagando su parte, aunque estuviera soñando no iba a ser un aprovechado.- Pero… ¿Podrías decirme dónde trabajo? 

 

Después de una larga caminata, Hanzo llegó a su supuesto lugar de trabajo. Se trataba de un moderno restaurante italiano, parecía tener bastante clientela por la gente que hacía cola fuera. 

-Vaya, que elegante. -Sonrió Hanzo al entrar al interior, y miró curioso a los camareros que ya servían las mesas.- Mm… Fareeha me pidió que saludara a Ángela de su parte, me pregunto quién será –Suspiró yendo hacia la sala de los empleados, esperando que el uniforme estuviera dentro, ya no le daría tiempo volver a su casa.-

-¡Jesse! –Sonrió una chica de pelo rubio platino recogido con una coleta alta, justo saliendo por la puerta.- Date prisa en cambiarte, hoy tenemos mucho trabajo.

-A-Ah…Sí. 

-¡Ángela! -Se escuchó desde la cocina.-

-¡Voy voy! -Corrió la chica remangándose las mangas del uniforme.-

-Con que esa era Ángela. -Sonrió Hanzo levemente, parecía muy maja.-

Hanzo encontró su uniforme, o al menos uno que le servía, y no perdió más tiempo en salir a trabajar…Lo que no esperaba, es que el trabajo de camarero fuera tan duro, a pesar de no tener problemas con llevar las pesadas bandejas repletas de comida, a menudo se equivocaba de mesa o de pedido.

-¡Esto es horrible! ¿Cuándo voy a despertarme? -Se quejó mientras su encargado jefe no paraba de gritarle de fondo.-

-Eh, chaval.-Llamó uno de los clientes, estando recostado en la silla con una sonrisa de lado, mientras su compañero soltaba una risilla.- 

-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -Se acercó Hanzo sin darle buena espina.-

-Hay un mondadientes en la pizza…-Dijo sin borrar la sonrisa, señalando al palillo clavado en un lateral de uno de los trozos.- Menos mal que me he dado cuenta, podríamos habernos hecho daño -Su colega asintió.- Supongo que la cuenta corre a cargo de la casa, ¿no? -Sonrió.-

-Emm…-Hanzo frunció el ceño, mirando el palillo.- Pero esto es un restaurante italiano ¿No? Aquí no tenemos mondadientes… 

-¿Perdona? -Gruñó el hombre enderezándose en la silla, mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.-

-Disculpe a mi compañero señor, no se preocupe por la cuenta. Sentimos mucho las molestias.-Dijo Ángela apareciendo justo detrás de Hanzo, habiendo visto lo que pasaba.-

-Pero Ángela…-Murmuró Hanzo, apretando los puños con impotencia. Esto no era justo, estaba claro que lo habían puesto ellos.-

-Yo me encargo -Sonrió levemente, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña navaja que sacaba el hombre del bolsillo.-

Un par de horas después, los últimos clientes se marcharon y el restaurante cerró sus puertas, dejando a los empleados limpiando en el interior.

-Que cansancio… ¿Por qué he tenido que soñar con todo esto? -Resopló Hanzo limpiando una de las mesas, levantando la vista para ver a Ángela medio inclinada sobre otra, viéndosele un corte en la falda que dejaba ver parte de su nalga y su ropa interior.- ¡…! ¡Ángela, tu falda! 

-¿Eh? ¡No puede ser…! -Se escandalizó al girarse y verse el corte, sonrojándose avergonzada.- Esos hombres…-Gruñó frunciendo el ceño, girándose para taparse con la mesa ya que algunos de sus compañeros la estaban mirando curiosos.-

-Espera, ven conmigo… -Dijo cogiendo su mano y la llevó rápidamente a la sala de empleados.- Quítate la falda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jesse! -Se sonrojo avergonzada.- 

-Tranquila no voy a mirar, puedes cubrirte con esta toalla. -Sonrió cogiendo una del lavabo.- 

-Vaya, no sabía que supieras coser.-Rio Ángela ya tapada con la toalla, mirando impresionada como Hanzo cosía la raja en su falda y la decoraba con el bordado de un pequeño dragón.- ¡Impresionante! 

-No es para tanto.-Rio Hanzo.- Mi abuela me enseño…

-Aww~ no sabía que te interesaran esas cosas, me gusta -Rio feliz, haciendo que Hanzo se sonrojara- Normalmente eres muy bruto, hoy estas…Distinto, en el buen sentido -Sonrió cogiendo su falda ya terminada, vistiéndose de nuevo para seguir recogiendo.

-¿En serio? -Sonrió levemente mirando sus manos, pensando en qué clase de chico era Jesse.-

Después de acompañar a Ángela hasta su casa, Hanzo cogió el tren en dirección a la suya, bueno, a la de Jesse.

-Jesse McCree… ¿Existirá de verdad? ¿O es fruto de mi imaginación? Este sueño es demasiado realista…-Suspiró Hanzo mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana.-

Al llegar a casa, encontró a su padre con la cena lista, era bastante agradable tener este recibimiento…Sojiro solía llegar tarde, o ya cenado a casa, normalmente cenaba a solas con Genji, si este no había salido por ahí de fiesta, claro.

-Siempre parece estar contento -Sonrió Hanzo tumbado en la cama, viendo las fotos que tenía en el móvil, había varios selfies donde salía Jesse sonriendo junto a sus amigos.- Oh, es Ángela -Miró curioso una foto donde salía de espaldas limpiando las ventanas del restaurante, en la siguiente foto Ángela se había girado hacia él, sonriéndole y saludándole con la mano. -… ¿Se gustaran? -Sonrió levemente, pensando que Ángela había sido muy amable con el.- 

-¡Oh! Pero si tiene un diario. -Rió al ver las notas que tenía el móvil de Jesse, al parecer iba apuntando cosas memorables de su día a día.- Hoy, he acompañado a Ángela hasta su casa, al parecer le ha gustado el arreglo que le hice a su falda, con el elegante bordado de un poderoso dragón. -Sonrió mientras lo escribía en las notas de hoy.- Listo, ahora creo que…-Bostezo.- Debería dormir… -Murmuró acurrucándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos, cuando de repente, le vino una visión de su propia vida. “¿Quién eres?” Esas letras en mayúscula…Escritas en su cuaderno.- ¡…! Claro… -Hanzo se sobresaltó levantándose de la cama de golpe, tenía que decírselo. Rápidamente agarró un rotulador que tenía por el escritorio y estiró uno de sus brazos, escribiendo en ingles.- “Soy Hanzo” -Con esto, sonrió satisfecho y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, durmiéndose al instante.-

 

~Bibibibip bibibibip~ 

-Nmgh~ -Jesse se estiró en su cama, parpadeando desorientado y se reincorporó llevándose las manos a los pectorales.- Mm…Ya no es igual…y ¿El pelo? -Se pasó una mano por la nuca, ¿Dónde estaban sus hermosos mechones negros?- ¿Qué es esto? -Se sorprendió al ver su brazo pintado, leyendo lo que ponía.- Soy… ¿Hanzo? …Uhm… ¿Quién es Hanzo? -Resopló sin entender nada, juraría que había soñado que era…bueno, otra persona, mientras más despierto estaba más se le olvidaba.- En fin… Quizá estuve de fiesta anoche y conocí a un tal Hanzo… ¿Por qué me escribió su nombre y no su teléfono? -Refunfuñó mirándose el brazo mientras iba al cuarto de baño para darse una buena ducha.- 

-¿Qué estaba qué? –Preguntó sorprendido mientras desayunaba con su padre.-

-Como...Cohibido -Rió- Pero eras tan educado en la mesa…-Negó con la cabeza, limpiándole el sirope que se le estaba cayendo por la barbilla y hacía de su perilla una pringosa mata de pelo.- Después volviste para la cena y estabas más feliz y relajado, me contaste tu día y todo, me alegro que ayudaras así a Ángela -Sonrió orgulloso.- Al final no me dijiste donde aprendiste a coser…

-¿¡A coser!? ¿Cómo que ayude a Ángela? No… Y-Yo no… -Jesse entró en verdadero pánico ¿De qué estaba hablando su padre? ¿Entonces no salió de fiesta? Claro que no, tenía que trabajar pero ¿Qué le pasó a Ángela? ¿Qué es lo que ha estado cosiendo?- Oye…Tengo que irme a clase, luego nos vemos papá. -Se levantó corriendo de la mesa, cogiendo su mochila y su almuerzo.-

-Me alegro de que hoy no te hayas perdido Jesse -Sonrió burlonamente Fareeha a la hora del recreo.-

-Y no te has olvidado tu comida.-Rió Lucio.-

-No sé de qué me hablas… -Murmuró Jesse comiéndose su bocata, hoy estaba siendo un día raro, y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada del anterior.-

-Ya claro…Como el no haber acompañado a Ángela a su casa… ¡Tío! Sabes que me gusta, encima que te conseguí ese curro me robas a mi chica…-Refunfuñó Fareeha mordiendo su sándwich.-

-¿Te…Te lo ha dicho? -Se sorprendió al escucharla, ¿entonces era verdad?.- ¡Y no te la estoy robando! Solo me parece mona y…No sé -Se sonrojo levemente.- 

-Te voy a matar. -Dijo amenazante.-

-Vamos no te enfades, la conquistaras~ -Sonrió levantándose rápidamente y huyo hacia el interior de la escuela.- ¡Tengo que mear! -Gritó mientras corría al baño y sacaba el móvil, buscando entre sus notas, tenía que tenerlo apuntando…-

-Idiota…-Negó Fareeha- Al menos hoy esta como siempre…

-…Pero ayer era más mono~ -Suspiró Lucio apenado, ganándose una extraña mirada de su amiga.-

-Veamos… ¡Aquí esta! -Dijo Jesse en el cuarto de baño, aliviándose al tener apuntando lo que paso ayer, al menos no se había saltado un día entero de su vida.- …Espera…¿Qué es esto? Yo no escribo así ¿Quién ha escrito todo esto? -De repente, a su mente le vinieron las imágenes de un chico de pelo largo y negro, pero no como si le estuviera viendo el, sino a sí mismo en el reflejo de un espejo, también recordó un bonito pueblo, la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, un joven de pelo verde que no paraba de reírse con otro chico rapado… ¿Quiénes eran? -Acaso… …Ese chico… ¡¿Ha estado en mi cuerpo?!


	4. Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que no esperaba era encontrar un “¿Yo? ¡Soy Jesse McCree!”  
> en letras mayúsculas junto al dibujo de una carita guiñándole un ojo.
> 
> -Jesse…-Repitió riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando...¿Acaso era otro sueño?  
> esta situación era...Verdaderamente increíble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo, he de decir que  
> es el doble de largo que los anteriores, creo que esta vez me  
> emocione un poco escribiendo xD de todas formas me gustaría  
> mantener esta cantidad de texto para los siguientes capítulos.  
> ¡Disfrutad la lectura y no dudéis en dejar vuestros comentarios! >W<

-Mmm…-Hanzo se despertó en su confortable futón, ¿No estaba antes en una cama? -Que sueño…Más raro. -Murmuró reincorporándose y mirando sus pálidas manos, juraría que hace un momento eran más grandes y morenas…Y había estado en… ¿Nueva York? ¿Italia? Recordaba vagamente un restaurante italiano, pero mientras más pensaba en ello más se le olvidaba.- 

-Anija ¿Hoy no te sobas los pectorales? -Sonrió Genji asomándose desde la puerta corredera.- 

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? -Gruñó tapándose, haciendo que su hermano solo soltara una molesta risilla.-

-Ya veo, vuelves a ser tu… -Suspiró negando con la cabeza.- 

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Frunció el ceño levantándose del futón rápidamente, observando un pequeño destello azulado de su muñeca. Con curiosidad subió la manga de su jinbei, uno de los kimonos que usaba para dormir.- Vaya…Sigue ahí -Sonrió al ver el impresionante tatuaje de su dragón, maravillándose con los colores azules en cada escama y los vibrantes rayos dorados que se ocultaban entre algunas nubes grisáceas.-

-Pues claro que sigue ahí, ayer no parabas de fardar de ello. -Rió Genji levantando una ceja, recordando como Hanzo había presumido de su dragón con media escuela, ganándose alguna alabanza tanto de chicos como de chicas.- 

-¿Q-Que…? Pero si anoche me fui a la cama nada más terminar el ritual.-Frunció el ceño sin entender nada, viniéndole a la mente un par de imágenes que no pertenecían a su día a día, recordó estar tirado en una cama mirando fotos de Nueva York, de sitios y comida de allí, de sus amigos…No, esos no eran sus amigos ¿Quiénes eran?.- 

-Anija… ¿Estas bien? -Genji se acercó con precaución, empezando a preocuparse.-

-Ha vuelto a pasar ¿Verdad? -Hanzo agarró el brazo de su hermano con pánico.- ¿Ayer actué extraño otra vez? No se…¡No recuerdo nada! ¡¿Qué hice ayer?!

-¡Wow Anija, cálmate! -Se sorprendió dejando sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor, bajándole al futón donde ambos quedaron de rodillas.- A ver…Emm…Si, ayer estabas raro -Sonrió levemente.- Pero no fue como la primera vez…Quiero decir, el otro día estabas mazo de desorientado y era como si…Fueras otra persona, sí, pero ayer fue como ¡si esa otra persona hubiera vuelto! -Sonrió emocionado- Al principio estabas embobado tocandote por todas partes, ¡pero cuando me viste me reconociste! Y decías cosas como…Que era increíble estar soñando con lo mismo otra vez, pero que ahora tenías un dragón impresionante en el brazo.-Rio.- Estabas tan feliz.

-¿Estar soñando…? -Murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño, mirando hacia algún punto en el suelo de su habitación…Él también había estado soñando, con ese chico…No, ¡siendo ese chico! ¿Cómo se llamaba? -¡Ah! –Rápidamente se levantó abalanzándose contra su mochila, sacó el mismo cuaderno donde estaba aquella pregunta “¿Quién eres?” -Jesse…-Susurró al ver más cosas escritas. Hanzo había añadido un “¿Quién eres tú?” aquel día en clase después de haberlo leído, se sintió algo molesto al pensar que alguien le había robado momentáneamente su cuaderno. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar un “¿Yo? ¡Soy Jesse McCree!” en letras mayúsculas junto al dibujo de una carita guiñándole un ojo- Jesse…-Repitió riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando, era increíble, mientras más lo pensaba más recuerdos de su día anterior, de su día en el cuerpo de Jesse McCree le llegaban a la mente.- ¡No puede ser! -Gritó con pánico soltando el cuaderno como si quemara, haciendo que Genji saltara en su sitio pensando que había perdido la cabeza ¡Esto no podía ser posible! ¿Qué clase de maldición era esta? ¿Él intercambiando su cuerpo con un americano? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso era cosa de su dragón? Pensó mirando su brazo con algo de temor, recordaba haber leído historias sobre los dragones de la familia, algunas solo parecían ser fantasías, pero… ¿Quién sabe? Quizá debería consultar la pequeña biblioteca familiar.

-¡¿Anija?! -Gritó Genji al ver que su hermano estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, zarandeándole por los hombros.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es Jesse? 

~~~~

-Hanzo… ¿Quién es Hanzo? -Suspiró Jesse tumbado en su cama, mirándose el brazo aun pintado, hoy había sido un día raro.- Supongo que será aquel chico... -Sonrió levemente al recordar el reflejo de Hanzo en el espejo, era tan lindo. -Aagh esto es de locos -Se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza ¿Por qué estaba intercambiándose con este chico? ¿O solo era un sueño? ¿Pero entonces como explicaba lo que le había dicho su padre, sus amigos, Ángela, el diario? -¡El diario! -Rápidamente se reincorporó en la cama, agarrando su móvil y miró de nuevo la nota que Hanzo había escrito, describiendo su día y como había acompañado a Ángela a casa- Vale, si esto sigue pasando vamos a tener que poner unas normas aquí -Escribió sonrojándose levemente ¿Por qué había tenido que llevar a Ángela a casa? No es que quisiera algo con ella, bueno tal vez, pero a Fareeha le gustaba de verdad y no quería problemas con su mejor amiga solo por un enamoramiento estúpido.- Listo, espero que me haga caso -Suspiró terminando la nota para Hanzo, dejándosela abierta para que nada más desbloquear el móvil con su dedo la leyera.- Me pregunto si de verdad esto está pasando…-Murmuró acurrucándose bajo las mantas para dormir, sin poder mantenerse despierto mucho más tiempo.- 

~~~~~ 

-Mmhg…Que dolor de espalda. -Se quejó Jesse estando medio derretido sobre una mesa baja de madera, estaba sentado sobre una de sus piernas y su mejilla izquierda parecía estar pegada a una superficie fina y con olor a… ¿Polvo? ¿Viejo? ¡Un libro viejo!.- Uagh ¿pero qué es esto? -Se apartó rápidamente, masajeándose su suave mejilla mientras miraba confuso el antiguo libro, estaba escrito con extraños símbolos que le resultaban vagamente familiares.- Esta… ¿En Japones? -Murmuró pasando los dedos por los kanjis, viendo algunas ilustraciones antiguas de varios dragones.- ¡…! Hanzo -Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de su pálida mano, estaba de nuevo en el cuerpo de Hanzo.- Ay joder, joder otra vez -Se levantó rápidamente del suelo de madera, observando su entorno con algo de pánico. Esta no era la habitación de Hanzo donde había despertado las otras veces, esto parecía ser una antigua biblioteca, había estanterías repletas de libros, algunos bastante viejos, incluso algunas con pergaminos enrollados y otros abiertos en las paredes, ¿Quizá para decorar?.- 

-Que mal rollo joder…-Dio un paso atrás. La habitación tampoco era muy grande pero apenas podía ver lo que había en ella, había diminutas ventanas casi a ras del techo de las que entraban pequeñas franjas de luz que iluminaban las estanterías. Podía oler el olor a cerrado y…-¡AAAH! -Chilló al dar otro paso atrás y pisar algo blando.-

-¡AAAGH! -Se escuchó otro grito desde el suelo, haciendo que Jesse saltara prácticamente encima de la mesa.- ¡Joder Anija! -Se quejó Genji en japonés, reincorporándose mientras se abrazaba la tripa con dolor.- ¡¿Estas tonto?! 

-A-Ay…Genji -Sonrió al reconocerle, bajándose de la mesa para ayudarle a reincorporarse.- Perdona tio, ¿Qué hacías en el suelo? 

-¿Eh? -Genji le miró confuso un momento, aun con el ceño fruncido, pero al escuchar a su hermano hablar en inglés supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.- ¡Jesse! -Sonrió feliz abrazándole con fuerza.- ¿Eres tu verdad? Ya te tengo calado.-Rio hablándole en ingles.-

-¿C-Como sabes mi nombre? -Se tensó, pensando que nunca antes lo había dicho, siempre había respondido al nombre de Hanzo ya que así le llamaban todos cuando estaba aquí, aunque era lo lógico.-

-Mi hermano averiguo tu nombre, además se lo escribiste en su cuaderno.-Rió.-

-Oh, es cierto.-Rió.- Pero en ese momento pensé que era otro sueño y…Joder…Joder entonces esto no es un sueño ¿Verdad? ¡Ay joder! -Entró en pánico agarrando a Genji de la chaqueta de su kimono, zarandeándole asustado.- ¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Cómo hago que pare? 

-¡Oye, oye cálmate! -Se quejó apartándole de un empujón, acomodándose después la chaqueta.- Es lo que intentamos averiguar anoche…Y no sé porque queréis que pare, daría lo que fuera por intercambiarme con otra persona…-Sonrió levemente, pensando en todo lo que le había contado Hanzo sobre Nueva York mientras estaba en el cuerpo de Jesse.-

-Sí, bueno…Es alucinante viajar a Japón tan rápido pero es muy raro…-Resopló.- ¿Y si pasa durante el resto de nuestra vida? Tendría que ponerme de acuerdo con Hanzo en todo… ¿No? Y si me acuesto con alguien y a la mañana siguiente Hanzo se despierta en mi cuerpo con ella al lado ¿Eh? -Subió una ceja cruzándose de brazos, bueno hacía tiempo que no ligaba pero...Podía volver al mercado cuando quisiera.-

-Bueno…No había pensado en eso, mi hermano seguramente se traumaría.- Rió.- Pero vamos, ¡es divertido tenerte aquí! -Sonrió acercándose a la mesa, cogiendo el libro donde había estado durmiendo Jesse, echándole una rápida ojeada.- No sé cómo pararlo, pero más o menos creo que sabemos porque esta pasado .-Dijo enseñándole el libro, haciendo que Jesse se acercara curioso aunque solo se fijara en los dibujos de dos dragones entrelazados.-

-Te explico, la familia Shimada, ha estado ligada desde tiempos inmemoriales a los antiguos dragones ancestrales que protegen estas tierras.-Empezó Genji poniendo una voz solemne, como si fuera su padre quien hablara ya que era quien solía dar esta clase de discursos.-Tenemos una tradición donde una vez cumplidos los 18 años, cada Shimada debe preparar su sake tradicional y ofrecerlo a los cielos, de esta manera si eres digno, un dragón descenderá de los cielos para formar un vínculo contigo, el dragón residirá en tu cuerpo, protegiéndote y ayudante en tu camino… -Asintió.- Siempre pensé que eran cuentos de niños, pero tio, es la verdad…Mi hermano consiguió su dragón hace unos días y créeme que un tatuaje así no se hace solo por masticar un arroz.-Sonrió señalando el brazo de Jesse.-

-Un…Dragón ¿Dices que tengo..? Bueno, ¿Qué Hanzo tiene un dragón dentro? -Preguntó incrédulo mirando el bonito tatuaje.- Tio…Esta claro que debo estar soñando -Rió negando con la cabeza.- Es la cosa más ridícula que he oído en la vi-AH! -Chilló notando un calambrazo, como si algo hubiera chocando contra su brazo.- 

-¡¿Qué?! -Genji se sobresaltó por el grito, jurando haber visto un destello azulado por unos segundos.- ¿Es el dragón? ¿Lo notas? -Sonrió feliz, Hanzo solo le había dicho que se notaba con más energía.-

-¡Si, y me ha dado un puto calambrazo! ¡Ay joder! -Se quejó asustado, estirando el brazo lejos de su cuerpo sin querer tocarlo, como si así pudiera evitar más corriente.-

-Idiota, has debido ofenderle.-Rió Genji acercándose curioso con el libro bajo el brazo.- Esta en el cuerpo de Hanzo, y tú también… ¡Al menos tu alma o que se yo! Deberías ser más respetuoso y compartir el cuerpo de mi hermano en paz~ -Sonrió serenamente como hacia Zenyatta.-

-¡¿Qué me calme?! Lo primero, ¡no quiero estar en el cuerpo de tu hermano! -Se sonrojo sonándole mal.- Y menos compartirlo con un…un…¡Dragón mágico espiritual que lanza rayos!

-Pff vamos tranquilízate~ -Rió al ver la cara de pánico del otro, pensando que Hanzo nunca había sido tan expresivo.- A ver, no me has dejado acabar .-Refunfuñó volviendo a abrir el libro, buscando la página con los dragones entrelazados, sospechosamente el símbolo familar eran dos dragones en círculo mordiendo la cola del otro…¿Seria casualidad?.- Vale, ayer Hanzo entro en pánico y se puso a buscar en los libros de la familia…Nos pasamos aquí metidos toda la tarde hasta la noche…Hay historias sobre los dragones que son…Extrañas.-Se encogió de hombros.- Y por fin, terminamos encontrando algo parecido a lo que os está pasando… Jesse se acercó curioso quedándose junto a Genji para mirar el libro, olvidando por un momento a su supuesto dragón y bajando el brazo.- ¿Qué es? 

-Al parecer, algunos Shimada no tienen un dragón, sino…Dos -Subió las cejas mirando a Jesse.-

-¡¿Dos?! -Se escandalizó ¿Es que tener uno no era lo suficientemente raro?.-

-Sí, aquí nuestra tátara tátara abuela lo cuenta -Sonrió señalando la escritura.- Al parecer, uno de los dragones corresponde al Shimada elegido, pero el otro…Es para su alma gemela. -Sonrió mirándole de reojo.-

-S-Su… ¿Qué? -Murmuró notando las mejillas calientes…Esto era de locos...Es que este tal Hanzo, que vivía al otro lado del planeta, que tenía un dragón eléctrico dentro, era… ¿Su alma gemela?-

-Ya me has oído. -Rió.- Al parecer estos dragones viven juntos y entrelazados en el cielo, y a la hora de la invocación, uno de ellos debe bajar para unirse con su Shimada, pero como no quieren separarse de su amado pues bajan los dos, estarán juntos en el mismo cuerpo hasta que el otro habite en la otra persona -Se encogió de hombros.- Al menos eso es lo que pensaba la abuela…-Frunció el ceño releyendo los kanjis, anoche Hanzo estaba demasiado alterado y confundió algunas partes, lo leería tantas veces que termino por dormirse.- El caso es que encontré el diario de la abuela y~ -Sonrió volviendo a la mesa de madera, cogiendo un pequeño libro desgastado.- Cuenta como en sus años de juventud ¡había estado intercambiándose con otra persona! -Sonrió emocionado.- ¡Dios estoy deseando cumplir los 18 a ver que pasa! -Chilló dando saltitos en el sitio.-

-Espera, espera, espera…-Le paró dejando las manos sobre sus hombros para que dejara de botar.- ¿De verdad pone eso? 

-Bueno más o menos -Sonrió.- La abuela decía que había estado soñando…Como, que a veces soñaba que era otra persona, pero cuando se despertaba se le olvidaba…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se encontró con su alma gemela? ¿Le pasó su dragón a la otra persona de verdad? -Preguntó algo temeroso, ¿es que ese otro dragón se le iba a meter dentro si se veía cara a cara con Hanzo?-

-Uhm…-Genji borró la sonrisa, mirando hacia otro lado algo apenado.- No…Nunca se conocieron, supongo que esa otra persona vivía lejos…Quizá la familia ni la dejo marcharse a buscarla, aquí son todos muy tradicionales. -Frunció el ceño al pensarlo.- Sé que nuestra tátara tátara abuela se casó con un hombre que su padre eligió para ella, ya sabes, el típico matrimonio forzado para unir clanes de pueblos vecinos. -Resopló molesto, temiendo que su padre fuera capaz de hacer algo así con él o con Hanzo, era posible ya que su propia madre y su padre se conocieron por órdenes de sus abuelos.- 

-Oh…Vaya…-Murmuró Jesse dándole algo de pena, notando una extraña sensación en el pecho y como su estómago se revolvía levemente…Quizá eran los dragones.- Pero…Pero al menos esos dragones siguieron juntos en el cuerpo de tu abuela, ¿No? -Sonrió apenado.-

-Sí, bueno…-Se tensó levemente.- Aunque mi abuela tuviera dos dragones no es que viviera mucho… Me da la sensación de…De que tener dos dragones es demasiado peligroso, quizá agotaron su energía y…

-Genji me estas asustando -Gruñó Jesse aún más tenso.- 

-Perdona.-Rió volviendo a su actitud positiva.- A ver yo que sé, eran otros tiempos, no se… Mi madre tampoco vivió mucho y si hubiera tenido dos dragones mi padre nos habría informado por si nos pasa lo mismo ¿sabes? -Suspiró.- Hanzo estará bien, es fuerte -Sonrió dejando los libros sobre la mesa.- 

-Crees que… ¿Él quiere conocerme en persona? -Murmuró algo sonrojado, bueno todo esto era aterrador pero emocionante… ¿De verdad era como…Un alma gemela? -

-Tendrás que preguntárselo~ -Rió guiñándole un ojo.- Por el momento ya sabemos por qué os estáis intercambiando, los dragones quieren que os conozcáis, ¡que… os juntéis! -Sonrió subiendo un dedo, ahorrándose la palabra “enamoréis” Jesse ya parecía lo bastante asustado.- Pero lo demás ya es cosa vuestra, de todas formas según la abuela, unos años después de su matrimonio dejo de tener esos sueños…Quizá es cuestión de tiempo, o los dragones dejaron de internarlo -Se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé…Lo único que se seguro es que ya que estas aquí ¡hay que aprovechar el día y divertirse! -Sonrió agarrando su mano, correteando hacia unas escaleras de madera.- 

-P-Pero yo… ¡Oye! -Gritó medio tropezándose cuando tiro de él, siguiéndole escaleras arriba, Genji abrió una vieja puerta de madera y la luz del sol le cegó totalmente, al parecer habían estado en una especie de sótano todo el tiempo, justo detrás de la hermosa casa japonesa.-

~~~~~ 

-Otra vez no…-Gruñó Hanzo mirándose en el espejo del cuarto de baño, una vez más había despertado en el cuerpo de McCree.- ¿Por qué los dragones me hacen esto…? -Gimoteó lavándose la cara con agua fría.- Yo solo pedía tener una vida normal…Sin que la gente del pueblo me juzgue, sin que mi padre espere que sea perfecto, y tener un par de amigos sin que estos sean el amigo de mi hermano…Y mi propio hermano pequeño -Resopló.- Aunque…En este cuerpo sí que tengo todo eso -Pensó mirándose en el espejo, pasando los dedos por una de sus mejillas. Tenía amigos, una vida tranquila y normal, bueno algo estresante por trabajar en un restaurante pero eso era mejor que estar entrenándose para ser un alcalde que no solo supiera liderar, sino hacer absolutamente de todo, como artes marciales, tiro con arco, aunque eso le gustaba, tocar instrumentos tradicionales, hacer rituales sagrados…- No tengo porque enamorarme de él, ¿verdad? -Sonrió levemente como si estuviera hablándole a los dragones, lo de las almas gemelas era una tontería ¿no?- Quizá los dragones solo quieran que disfrute estos días en el cuerpo de Jesse…Si, y…de todas formas...Es imposible que terminemos juntos --Rió algo apenado.- Vivimos tan…Lejos…Y mi padre -Resopló entrándole un escalofrió.- Jamás lo aprobaría…-Murmuró girándose para dejar de ver el rostro de Jesse, saliendo del cuarto de baño.-

-¡Jesse! ¿Volvemos juntos a casa? -Sonrió Ángela ya lista para marcharse después de una dura noche en el restaurante.-

-E-Ehh…Si, claro…Bueno, es que… -Respondió rápidamente Hanzo, según había leído en el móvil de Jesse, a Fareeha no le gustaba que coqueteara así con Ángela, la verdad es que Jesse le pidió amablemente que no se entrometiera en su vida amorosa ¡Pero si él no estaba coqueteando! ¿Y qué era eso de vida amorosa? ¿Entonces a Jesse le gustaba esta chica?.- En realidad…Tengo que hacer algo antes de volver a casa, ¿Por qué no te vas con Fareeha? No quiero que vayas sola tan tarde -Le sonrió amablemente, haciendo que Ángela le sonriera con más cariño, mierda.-

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana -Sonrió feliz.- Hoy también has estado…

-¿Eh? -Hanzo la miró curioso al verla dudar-

-No, no es nada -Sonrió despidiéndose con la mano, yendo hasta la mesa donde Fareeha terminaba de limpiar, esta pareció animarse de golpe cuando Ángela la preguntó si cogían juntas el tren.- 

Hanzo sonrió al ver la sonrisa agradecida que Fareeha le daba al salir, esperando que Jesse no se lo tomara mal, aunque se supone que era lo que quería… Habían estado intercambiándose casi por un mes, por suerte, solo la primera semana cambiaban un día sí y otro no, a lo largo de los siguientes días fueron intercambiándose unas dos o tres veces por semana, como mucho. Habían estado hablando a través de las notas del móvil, escribiendo los días de cada uno para hacerse una idea de la situación en la que despertaría el otro. A decir verdad, con el paso de los días y vivir la vida del otro, habían terminado por cogerse cariño, aunque a veces las notas del móvil estaban llenas de discusiones como, que Hanzo dejara de gastarse el dinero de Jesse en dulces, o que Jesse dejara de salir al club nocturno con Genji, su padre estaba empezando a molestarse de que Jesse, en el cuerpo de Hanzo, se saltara algunas de sus clases, pero era evidente de que el americano no tenía ni idea de cómo usar un arco, y no podría ponerse al día con sus clases de artes marciales.

-Hanzo…Hanzo, despierta -Ordenó Sojiro con el ceño fruncido, moviendo el hombro de su hijo inconsciente.-

-Uhm… ¡Ah! -Se tensó Jesse al ver la cara molesta del hombre japonés, ¿Desde cuándo el padre de Hanzo le despertaba?-

-Vístete, tienes que prepararte para dejar tu sake en el templo…Anoche te dije que iríamos temprano -Resopló negando con la cabeza.- Desde que obtuviste a tu dragón estas…Actuando extraño, es como si un día fueras tú y al otro una persona diferente…Como tu maestro me diga que has vuelto a saltarle las clases de tiro con arco vamos a tener un problema…Pensaba que era lo que más te gustaba…es…Hanzo, ¿Me estas escuchando? -Gruñó al ver la cara embobada de su hijo adormilado.-

-Joder…Que me estará diciendo, otra bronca seguro…-Pensó Jesse sin entender nada de los alaridos en japonés del otro hombre.- S-Si, padre.-Dijo en japonés, agradecido porque Genji le hubiera enseñado esas dos simples palabras que parecían calmar al otro hombre, este desfrunció un poco su ceño y salió de la habitación.- Joder… -Jesse cogió rápidamente el móvil de Hanzo, leyendo su última nota.-

~~ Jesse, mañana será un día importante! (＾▽＾)  
Espero que no te toque estar en mi cuerpo,  
pero de ser así escúchame bien.  
Mañana iré con mi padre y Genji al santuario de los dragones,  
esta bastante lejos, en la montaña, pero no te preocupes  
si no te separas de mi familia no te perderás. d(ﾟｰﾟd)  
Recuerda coger la calabaza que está en el primer cajón  
de mi escritorio. Por el amor de dios, ni se te ocurra bebértela,  
ni romperla, ni perderla… (´ヘ｀) Tienes que ofrecérsela a los dragones  
para que sepan que estamos de acuerdo con nuestro vínculo…  
Bueno mi vinculo, tu vinculo… ¡Da igual!  
Por favor, ten cuidado con lo que le dices a mi padre  
y arréglate, no vayas mal vestido a un templo sagrado. 

¡Mucho ánimo! （＾ω＾）~~

Jesse no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño por la cantidad de emoticonos que tenía el mensaje, las palabras eran duras, pero esas graciosas caritas hacían que no se lo pudiera tomar tan en serio. 

-Muy bien, hora de arreglarse entonces~ -Rió dando unos botecitos felices hacia el cuarto de baño, Hanzo se lo tenía prohibido pero era una ocasión especial, ¿No? ¡Debía ducharse!-

Después de una innecesariamente larga ducha, Jesse rebuscó entre el gran armario de Hanzo, recordó que el dicho templo estaba en la montaña así que lo mejor sería ponerse algo cómodo, unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul bastaría, para darle ese toque tradicional que Hanzo siempre llevaba decidió ponerse una chaqueta de uno de sus kimonos de dos piezas, solo como decoración sin atarla con ninguna de esas tiras enormes… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Obi?

-Perfecto -Sonrió Jesse mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero, terminando de atarse el largo pelo en una coleta alta con lo que suponía que era la cinta favorita de Hanzo.- Esta cinta…-Murmuró pasando los dedos por la suave tela dorada…Le resultaba tan familiar, no de haberla visto aquí sino…en otra parte-

-¡Anija! ¿Estás listo? -Sonrió Genji entrando en la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver a su hermano tan…Arreglado y casual a la vez.- ¿Jesse? -Sonrió tanteando el terreno, borrando la sonrisa al ver la cara seria de su hermano.- Ay…Mierda, yo…

-¡Hahahaha! -Jesse se rió al ver la cara del otro.- Idiota, soy Jesse~ -Sonrió despeinando al otro.-

-¡Tú eres el idiota! ¿Por qué me pones esa cara? -Rió empujando al otro contra la pared.-

-¡Oye, ten cuidado mocoso! -Rió empujándose con él hasta el salón, parando en cuanto vieron la cara seria de su padre.-

-Nos vamos…-

El viaje al templo fue duro, el camino era largo y cuesta arriba, pero por las maravillosas vistas de la naturaleza que los rodeaba y el pueblo de Hanamura en la distancia merecía la pena. Por suerte el padre de Hanzo no era muy hablador, iba guiando el camino y de vez en cuando comentaba algo al oír a sus hijos hablar en inglés, al menos estaba contento de que Hanzo se tomara en serio esa parte de sus estudios.

-Papa, ¿y si vamos a Nueva York en las vacaciones~? -Sonrió Genji metiéndole un codazo a Jesse en el costado.-

-¿Nueva York…? -Frunció el ceño, era un viaje caro pero podían permitírselo de sobra.- ¿Por qué? Nunca os ha interesado salir…

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡Papa! Si me estoy muriendo porque me dejes ir al festival este año y está a 15 minutos de casa, ¡Va a pasar un cometa! -Genji alzo las manos dramatizando.-  
-Vas todos los años con mi permiso o sin él, Genji…-Comentó su padre hablándoles en inglés, no le venía mal practicar.-

-Pero este año hay un comenta~ Hanzo también viene ¿A que si? -Sonrió feliz, esperando que Jesse estuviera en su cuerpo ese día.-

-Claro. -Sonrió Jesse, costándole subir por el camino cada vez más rocoso.- Pero…Volviendo al tema de las vacaciones… Creo que estaría genial.. Digo, seria excelente -Se corrigió intentando sonar más como Hanzo, haciendo a Genji reír por lo bajo.- Que fuéramos a Nueva York unos días, ¿Qué mejor forma de perfeccionar el inglés que hablando con auténticos americanos? -Sonrió guiñándole el ojo a Genji.-

-Jhum…En eso tienes razón. -Dijo Sojiro caminando sin mirar hacia atrás.- Quizá no estaría mal pasar un tiempo en familia…Tengo mucho trabajo pero puedo cogerme unos días. -Les miró sonriendo levemente.-

-¡¿De verdad?! -Chilló Genji dando un salto.- 

-¡Gracias papa! -Sonrió Jesse, pensando que el hombre no era tan severo como parecía.-

-E-Es…si, uhmp. -Murmuró sorprendido al ver a ambos tan felices…Quizá sí que necesitaban pasar más tiempo en familia.- Ya estáis de vacaciones en la escuela ¿verdad? Podemos marcharnos este viernes y regresar el lunes de madrugada…Tengo que estar pendiente de los preparativos del festival la semana que viene…

-Oww… que pocos días… Espera ¡Pero entonces iremos tan bien al festiva! Me vale -Sonrió satisfecho.-

-¿E-Este viernes? ¿Tan rápido? -Se sorprendió Jesse, ¿esas cosas no deberían planearse con mucha más antelación?.-

-¿Por qué te sorprende? En mis tiempos hacia viajes de negocios con mucho menos tiempo.- Sonrió.- 

-¿Hechas de menos la vida de Yakuza~? -Bromeó Genji haciendo que Jesse se tensara, ahora entendía todos los lujos de su casa, y como había terminado siendo el alcalde de un sitio tan bonito...Quizá su dragón le había llevado por el camino del poder, a saber que podría hacerle si lo enfadaba…- 

-No digas tonterías -Murmuró su padre parándose al llegar a la cima de la montaña.- Hemos llegado…

Aun algo tenso, Jesse se acercó curioso al borde de la montaña, quedándose maravillado al ver el impresionante lago que cubría todo el terreno lleno de plantas. Al parecer no solo estaban en lo alto de la montaña, sino en una especie de cráter, las rocosas paredes se alzaban rodeando el precioso lago, como si lo protegieran del mundo exterior. En el mismo centro, había una pequeña islita recubierta de plantas, solo un majestuoso árbol se alzaba enredado en lo que parecía ser el templo de los dragones, era simple a la vez que impresionante. Estaba totalmente hecho de rocas, a ambos lados de la entrada dos majestuosos dragones de piedra se alzaban protegiendo la entrada a su templo. Todo esto...Parecía otro mundo.

-Es…Precioso.-Murmuró Jesse notando como se le humedecían los ojos… ¿Iba a llorar? Madre mía esto era demasiado.-

-Así es, hijo mío… -Sonrió Sojiro mirándole con cariño, no era la primera vez que venían aquí, cuando su esposa aún vivía y Genji solo era un bebe, de vez en cuando hacían excursiones al templo, a Hanzo le encantaba corretear por todo el borde del cráter, por supuesto para un niño de cuatro años no era un pasatiempo muy seguro y Sojiro tenía que agarrar su pequeña mano hasta que rodeaban todo el lago y Hanzo se quedaba satisfecho.- Adelante, ahora es cuando debes hablar con tu dragón…-Sonrió haciéndole un gesto con la mano hacia el templo, mientras iban bajando hacia el lago.-

-¿Q-Que? ¿Y qué le digo? -Tragó saliva, sacando la calabaza de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, donde habían metido botellas de agua y algo de comida para el viaje.-

-Tú relájate y dile lo que te salga del corazón Anija. -Sonrió Genji acercándose con él al templo.- Y pregunta si mi dragón va a ser enorme y guay -Sonrió emocionado.-

-Genji…-Suspiró Sojiro.- Pero tiene razón…Tan solo agradécele tu unión, dile lo que sientas.-Asintió quedándose de pie junto a la entrada al templo.- 

-Está bien…Allá voy.- Jesse se quitó la mochila para dársela a Genji, agarró con fuerza la calabaza de Hanzo y respiró hondo introduciéndose al oscuro interior…Todo lo que había entre las paredes de piedra era un pequeño altar con el símbolo de la familia Shimada, esculpido en una gran roca, frente a esta, había un pequeño pedestal rodeado por dos velas. Jesse se arrodilló frente al pedestal y dejó la calabaza.- Em…Aquí está mi sake, yo…Uhmm…-Jesse miró dudoso el símbolo de los dragones y después las velas apagadas ¿Quizá debía encenderlas? ¿Con que? En fin…Mejor terminar cuanto antes.- Estoy contento con nuestra unión…-Asintió apoyando las manos sobre sus muslos, y de repente, un fuerte viento se levantó en el interior del templo haciendo que las velas se iluminaran por si solas con dos llamas azules.- ¡Ah! -Jesse gritó pegando un bote en el sitio, sin llegar a levantarse.- Es… ¿Estáis aquí? -Murmuró tenso, ¿Podría ver a los dragones? Al menos, estaba notando un cosquilleo en el brazo tatuado.- Si…Podéis escucharme, solo quería decir que…-Tragó saliva, sonrojándose levemente y sonrió al pensar en él.- Gracias. Gracias por elegirme, y haber podido conocer a Hanzo…Aunque sea desde dentro. -Rió mirándose las manos pálidas, azuladas con la luz de las llamas.- 

En un instante, el mismo viento cargado de estática lo atravesó apagando de nuevo las velas. Con suspiro tembloroso Jesse se levantó y salió del templo.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -Preguntó Sojiro dejando una mano sobre su hombro.-

-…Increíble, ha sido…-Murmuró casi sin aliento, sin salirle las palabras.- Como un sueño…

-Oh…Y aun sigues soñando, ¿Verdad, Jesse? -Preguntó Sojiro mirándole serio, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Jesse se tensara y lo siguiente que viera fuera todo negro.-

-¡Ah! -Gritó reincorporándose de golpe en su cama. De nuevo, estaba en su habitación, en Nueva York.- Joder… ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado…? -Resopló notándose acalorado, el sudor recorría su cuerpo y no pudo evitar parpadear al notar sus ojos borrosos, hasta que un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, de repente se sentía tan…Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado!  
> Espero subir pronto el próximo capitulo!  
> No dudéis en dejar vuestros comentarios sobre que os a parecido >w<


End file.
